Snowdin
Snowdin is a town the protagonist encounters after they leave the Ruins and travel through Snowdin Forest. The town homes numerous members of the Royal Guard including Sans and the canine members, presumably because the town neighbors the entrance to the Underground, where humans fall. Departure from the town takes the protagonist to Waterfall by foot or, by hitching a ride with the River Person, to either Waterfall or Hotland. Despite being Underground, Snowdin is covered in a perpetual layer of ice and snow and, because of how cold it is, it mainly homes monsters with thick fur"Along the way, some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Snowdin." - Snowdin Shopkeeper and skeletons that do not get cold. Main Story Neutral Route After completing the puzzles by Papyrus and Sans in Snowdin Forest, the protagonist passes through Snowdin Town and confronts Papyrus in battle. If the protagonist is defeated, Papyrus places them in his shed. After Papyrus is defeated, the protagonist can leave Snowdin for Waterfall, the next main area in the game. Genocide Route When the protagonist manages to kill everybody in Snowdin Forest, the town of Snowdin and its buildings will become completely deserted except for Monster Kid, who believes that Undyne will protect them. A note in the shop reads "Please don't hurt my family," while the innkeeper's child is replaced with a decoy. Knocking on the door in north Snowdin leads to no response, and the Ice Wolf no longer throws ice. When the protagonist confronts Papyrus, he notes the protagonist's odd behavior and their hands covered in "dust." Due to this, Papyrus attempts to help the protagonist become a better person. Once Papyrus is killed, he still believes that the protagonist can change and promises that they can do a little better. After Papyrus's death, the protagonist can continue to Waterfall. Snowdin Shop The Snowdin Shop is the first building the protagonist encounters after entering Snowdin Town, with a SAVE Point and a Box next to it. It has a smaller building that connects it to the Snowdin Inn. It is the first vendor the protagonist encounters in the game. A female purple bunny runs the shop, and the protagonist can ask her what there is to do in Snowdin and about the history of the town. She is positive about the Underground's future."But... we all know deep down that freedom is coming, don't we?" - Snowdin Shopkeeper The rabbit who runs the Snowdin Inn is her sister. Snowed Inn The Snowed Inn is a building in which the protagonist can sleep, and recover their health to the greater of 30 HP (regardless of their "maximum" HP) or all their HP. Even though the room price is 80G, the protagonist is refunded because they only stay for "two minutes." If the protagonist does not have 80G when they initially try to rent a room, the innkeeper allows them to stay for free on all subsequent visits. Alternatively, the innkeeper will charge full price for all visits if the protagonist paid 80G for their first stay. After the protagonist rents a room, they head upstairs and lie in bed for a few moments. Three white monsters snore a song in the adjacent room. The snore melody is the same as the track "Determination," and is called "Snore Symphony" in the game files. Snowdin Library The Snowdin Library, spelled as "LIBRARBY" on the sign, is a building near the middle of Snowdin. Around a table, two newspaper editors and a Loox are present. One editor discusses how they make content even though there is never much to report on"There's so little to report that we just fill it with comics and games." - Newspaper editor #1 while the other talks about their history with crosswords."I thought they were a waste of time. But look at me now... I'm the number-one word-search creator in the entire underground!" - Newspaper editor #2 The Loox looks at the protagonist and sees which game troubles them the most. Depending on what was chosen during the Monster Kidz Word Search Puzzle, the Loox will respond accordingly. Interacting with the bookshelves provides lore and jokes. Grillby's Some monsters hang out at Grillby's including Lesser Dog, playing poker against itself, Dogamy and Dogaressa, Doggo, Greater Dog, Grillby, and a few others. Sans also frequently hangs out at Grillby's and even performs stand-up comedy at times. Papyrus and Sans's House After sparing Papyrus, the protagonist can enter his home and go on a date or hang out. The house contains the bottom floor that consists of a living room and a kitchen, and the second floor features Papyrus's room on the left and Sans's room on the right. Ice Wolf and The North of Town The north exit of the main part of Snowdin Town leads to a long horizontal room. On the right side of the room, the Ice Wolf throws ice into the east-flowing river; this ice eventually travels to the CORE. On the left side of this room, a few NPCs are playing "Monsters and Humans" in front of their house while their caretaker looks on. If the protagonist leaves this room through the north exit, they will arrive in a small room that connects to the water. After the protagonist gets to Hotland, this is the place where the River Person picks up and drops them off in Snowdin Town. This area is also where the Wrong Number Song if the "fun" value is within the range 2 to 39 and if the call has never happened before. Puzzles : See Snowdin/Puzzles. Trivia * The town's name is a play on the phrase "snowed in." ** Additionally, "Snowed Inn" is also a pun on both the town name and the phrase "snowed in." * After booking a room at the Snowed Inn, the protagonist can still move around and interact with objects before being transitioned to their room. Talking to the innkeeper during the transition will cause her to say, "What? No, you can't have a second key!" References de:Snowdin es:Snowdin zh:雪町 ru:Сноудин pt-br:Snowdin ja:Snowdin pl:Snowdin fr:‎Snowdin